gardenpawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Bulletin' Board
Bulletin' Board ______________ Welcome to the Wiki Bulletin' Board! This page lists things that need to be done on the wiki. This can range from simple tasks such as reviewing/checking current information, all the way to adding new pages as new content is rolled out through upcoming updates. If you are looking to make a contribution to the wiki but are unsure of what to do, this would be the place to look. Check back here frequently, as this page will be updated with new tasks. For those who are unsure or are new to wiki editing, please check out the Editting Guide page. Please remember you can always leave a comment on pages if you do not feel comfortable editing a page. All forms of help are welcome, big or small. Since this wiki is based on a game that is still in active development, please be aware any and all information is subject to change each and every update. ______________ Task Descriptions *Adding in buy/sell prices for various items (where applicable) *Adding NPC character "Background" sections (see Frank for an example) *Figuring out each NPC's pronouns (if they are a they/them, she/her) **Instead of having a "gender" section in an infobox, there will be a "pronouns" section instead. *Adding pages for missing content **Red Hyperlink states a page needs to be created or linked to. *Adding "Use" sections where applicable (pages that do not have this section) *Adding remaining NPC images to Townsfolk **Users can add placeholder images, they will be updated if a better quality image is taken by someone else. *Adding in-game images of certain resources (see Tall Grass for an example): **Coal **Marble **Wood *Adding in quest rewards and unlocks *Adding in missing images for items, and creating pages for them: **Sierra's shop inventory **Roman's shop inventory *Adding in energy gain from consumption of various food items (ie. Grilled Angel Fish restores 15 Energy) *Adding missing Easter Egg location images in Spring Festival page. *Verifying if quest descriptions are identical when seen in-game **Please leave typos made in-game on quests the way they are. If the developers make the corrections in later updates, then please make them here as well. *Verifying quest rewards and unlocks *Verifying quest requirements (if there is one specified) *Verifying buy and sell prices *Adding and organizing Skins. *Adding side-scrolling menu (see Workbench for an example) where needed: **This will require configuring "tooltip" code (Currently being worked on) *Adding a "shop" display to their respected vendors (see Frank's Personal Shop for an example) **Current "Personal Shop" method is temporary (unless a better way to display the shop is found) **NPC's can have more then one shop. (ie. Frank has a shop that is accessible on their character, but they also have their Upgrade Table) *Creating a "blueprint" that shows how big the interior of the player home becomes through purchasing Interior Upgrades. **Will need to have all interior upgrades unlocked *Renaming images that can be hard to refer to (ie. File names that are long and contain "resources-12345") to simpler names **Editors who use the source editor will highly appreciate this *Creating a chest map (as seen on Chests) for the Halloween Island *Creating a "blueprint" that shows how to navigate the Hedge Maze found on the Halloween Island (as well as chest locations) *Imported Garden Paw's font style onto the wiki (can be seen on this page and in all infoboxes) *Completely redid the wiki homepage: **Now has a "Quick Navigation" menu that helps users go to most-visited pages quickly **Added in a homepage slider that highlights important news and updates ***Homepage slider contains social media links, with the addition of Twitch (removed previous "Social Media" section on wiki homepage) *Created side-scrolling menu (useful for navigating large groups of items, seen in Workbench) **Conserves space, useful for crafting menus *Added all quests in the game up until v1.1.0f (April Update) *Added all mail in the game up until v1.1.0f (April Update) *Added in "pronouns" section in character infobox *Added "Cooking" page with the new food recipes *Completely redid the "Animals" page (now called "Raising Animals") **Explains taming, raising, habitats, and mounting!